Whispers of Horror
by Selene08
Summary: Before she was the Ice Queen, before she was the Iron Maiden, Integra Hellsing was an innocent child. A child now with soiled hands, bloodied by the whispers of horror of the night of her first mission...Please Read and Review!


_Bonjour et ashante people! Welcome new readers and to the old. Ah! Its good to be back! Sorry I haven't update my other stories in a while. Just been a bit too busy at the moment. But never fear, I created this oneshot to tide you over until I can update the others soon. So I hope you like it a lot! Set in the timeline of either the anime or the manga, whichever you prefer. Integra is but a thirteen year old girl still getting used to the field and apparently she's having a hard time cooping with it. I hope you all like it! Please read and review! Cheerio mes amis!!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing, unfortunately_

* * *

**Whispers of Horror**

* * *

…_Blood…so much blood…I…I j-just…blood…_

Thirteen year old Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing stood before her tiny vanity mirror. Clutching the wood paneling with white knuckles. Her eyes wide with horror as she looked up at the mirror and saw her reflection.

Staring back at her was a pretty young girl of thirteen with a slim frame and a mass of luscious silvery blonde hair and creamy brown skin. Sweet and innocent eyes shone with an intelligent spark and wit behind large owl glasses. But those glasses now held a crack within them. Her face held the smudges of dirt, grim, and most of all horror.

…_Blood…too much blood…_

She thought to herself as she felt herself shaking. Splattered across her face and her hands and her entire body were nothing but the crimson nectar. That sweet, delicate, and refined wine that had spilt upon her person that night on a field mission. _There's so much blood, _she thought in horror as she looked down at her hands. Hastily trying to wipe it all away. Her stomach felt horrible, her breath came in raged gasps, and most of all the look of…_terror _in her eyes was evident. Rushing to the bathroom, she vomited.

…_T-t-too much blood!_

The horrors within her mind raced back to her, like a river of chaos…the whispers of horrors that she had witnessed licked her with fear as she flashed back on not hours earlier…

_The ghouls_

_They came in droves of three or five in a pack. Their sickly green and grey flesh exposed over jaunting out bones was disgusting enough. Their lifeless eyes loomed out menacingly. Their lips peeled back to reveal rotting teeth, their flesh hung in tatters like the cloth that clothed them, and wispy hair framed their repugnant faces. Their bones jaunted out from them and they appeared as nothing but hollowed out monsters._

_"Oh my god…" she whispered in fright as she saw them. Her only solace was to know that Alucard was just a few yards away from her. Firing off his gun in rapid succession. _

XXX

_Integra lay scrambling away from a pile of ghouls. Dust and blood sprayed upon her as they converged upon her only to be shot from the back by Alucard. He grinned evilly down at her. His eyes filled with the blood lust for that crimson nectar of her's to rush down his throat and bring upon him a glorious rapture. And still there were so much blood…_

XXX

_There they went. One by one…gunned down by that crazed red-clad madman. He swerved through them, making their world come crashing down upon their ears. Screams…taunts…and rapid fire. Putrid grey dust spilt through the air and landed like a new fallen snow upon the little Integra as she looked on…appalled at the seen before her. "My God…"  
_

XXX

_The vengeance was sweet…the blood, even sweater. She watched it pour down his throat. Spilling out of the corners of his mouth as he bit into that FREAK. Integra watched on like how one would observe a car crash. Eyes wide, mouth agape, the blood…it rained down upon her. She stumbled backwards as she backed away from him…from it all…from the blood. Looking down at her now pale hands she gasped. _

_They were covered in blood. _

_Hastily trying to wipe it off she fell backwards into a pile of ugly dust. Causing her to shriek in panic._

_"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" She panicked, now stumbling, scraping her knees. The blood poured forth but she minded it not. Running for all she was worth until she fell face first on the ground. _So much blood…so much…blood! _She thought as her eyes widened as she looked back to see the vampire's head being ripped off and bringing forth a new wave of blood. The flecks of the crimson nectar flecked onto her mind. Bringing a beautiful speckle of crimson to shine with a deep and utterly riveting apeal in the pale moon light._

XXX

_"A perfect night, wouldn't you agree?" _

XXX

_S-s-so…much…blood…I just…I just can't take it! _She mentally screamed to herself. The same words repeating over and over again in her mind. _Blood…so much blood…too much blood…they died…they all died. The vampires…the FREAKS…my soldiers…Alucard…blood…Alucard!_

"You do not look well, my little Master." Came the dark and sultry voice of the No-Life King of Vampires Alucard. Integra wiped her mouth as she looked up at him. Her eyes still widened with the horrors of what she had just witnessed. The blood upon her small body was riddled with filth, making Alucard wrinkle his nose.

"Alucard…" She said her voice a hoarse whisper. "Alucard…" Tears brimmed her eyes.

Before she knew it, he had drawn her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself be taken into his embrace. With him, she knew, she was safe…safe from everything. The world, the FREAKS, the ghouls, the Vatican. The Convention of Twelve…everything. He would protect her until the end of time and she knew it. And now as she lay in nothing but a small trembling ball in his arms she sobbed his name.

"A-a-Alucard…! A-a-Alucard…!"

"Shh…shh, my Master, all's well."

"The b-b-blood…s-so much blood…death…ghouls…blood…!" Her voice quivered in a hoarse whisper.

"I sense your first mission out in the field was not your liking."

"Too much blood!" She whimpered as he repressed a small chuckle at her despair. Holding her close to him, she clung to him as he walked her too her bed. Sitting down upon it, he rocked her back and forth.

"Now, now my little Master…you must learn how to control yourself from these attacks. In every new soldier there comes a point in there lives in which they must let go of their childish innocence and prepare themselves for the battle beforehand. It is time that you let go, if you do not…you can never become a successful leader."

"I know." She whispered.

"Then you will do well to listen to me." She nodded her head as she burrowed her face into his chest deeper, inhaling is delicious and comforting aroma.

"I will…later…p-please Alucard…later." It was not an order, but a request. A request Alucard would happily oblige. Nodding, he removed her jacket from her shaking frame and slipped off her regulation combat boots. Not bother with anything else save her socks and fell back upon the covers. Wrapping her up in a soft blanket and using himself as a pillow for her pleasure. He smiled smugly to himself as he stroked her face.

_She truly is a beautiful child…and she'll make for a good leader one of these days. _Stroking her cheek with a long spindly finger her grinned as he rested his head atop her's. Revealing in the warmth of her touch. Slipping into a blissful slumber, a dark lullaby of Integra's reoccurring thoughts played through his mind, lulling him into sleep.

…_Blood…so much blood…the soldiers…vampires…oh my god…blood…so…much…blood! Alucard…blood…so much blood. I can't…no! No! No! _

Integra's screams were heard long into the night as barely a whisper of horror.


End file.
